1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously variable transmission and an automobile driving system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the related art, there is a continuously variable transmission which converts rotational motion of the output shaft of an engine into oscillating motion, and further converts the oscillating motion into rotational motion which is output from an output shaft of the transmission (e.g., German Patent No. 10 2009 039 993). The mechanism described in German Patent No. 10 2009 039 993 which converts rotational motion into oscillating motion includes a pinion 209, an eccentric disc 205 having internal teeth meshing with the teeth of the pinion 209, and an inner disc 204 which maintains the position relation between the pinion 209 and eccentric disc 205, wherein the eccentric disc 205 rotates eccentrically as the pinion 209 rotates, and the gear ratio is changed by changing the eccentricity between the pinion 209 and eccentric disc 205, as shown in FIG. 17.